Log splitters generally have a beam which carries a hydraulic ram powered by a gasoline engine. To save shipping expense the usual practice has been to assemble and crate the engine/wheel part of the machine separate from the beam assembly on which the ram is mounted. The purchaser connects the two assemblies. The manufacturer has problems in that the shipping department may not ship the correct crates resulting in a mismatch of assemblies. The purchaser has to connect the hydraulic ram and pump with danger of leaks and dirt in the hydraulic system. The welded hydraulic cylinder used in the past is an expensive part but was well suited to the type of mounting on the beam.